the_broken_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Broken Worlds
The main setting of this campaign. The Broken Worlds is predominately made up of floating landmasses ranging from boulders to continents. The Broken Worlds is dark, a perpetual night populated by a large full moon and a cascade of stars that stretch in an arc down to the horizon. However, not all lands are bathed in this eternal night. Some large landmasses are orbited by blazing masses illuminating the night into a blazing day. These suns are fragments from planes of fire or energies that were shattered along with the multitude of worlds from the Great Machine. There are untold numbers of different lands within the Broken Worlds. From landmasses floating in a giant ocean to deserts with flowing rivers of sand. * Things to cover ** Gravity *** It's pressure of the god's blood instead of gravity. *** Go higher in the Broken Worlds and gravity increases along with insanely large storms. *** Go down and gravity decreases due to reality becoming thinner towards the edge of the God's Blood. *** When ships 'sink' they break and shatter instead of 'sink'. ** Geography There are two other settings within this campaign universe. The Great Machine (Name pending) * Arcane magic is rare and divine magic is plentiful. * Gods take an active role in the lives of mortals and demand worship ** Gods often care little for mortals though often look after their high priests much like one would care about the wellbeing of a queen ant but not the drones. * Innumerable panteons divide up innumerable worlds, gods do not share and do not take kindly to jumping between the universes. (Planes like fire, positive, material are all part of one universe, another universe will have different planes and different technologies) * Arcane magic is basically on part with Cthulhu-tech and is predominately used by cultists who worship the Mother in the Dark despite her disappearance. (Although, other parasite gods have been known to take over her cults) * Alignments are innate rules. Certain races follow certain alignments by the rule of their gods. This superceeds freewill. Only a few radicals can act differently, notably the PCs and potentially those who listen to the whispers in from beyond the wall. Attamasca * A single planet made up from the corpse of an unborn arcane god. * Levels will stay low, player progression relies more upon finding enchantments or growing their own. * Divine magic does not exist. * Laws of nature are very weird. ** Spontaneous Generation is true *** A bit of Goblin Punch and a bit of Discworld, if enough people believe such a thing exists it will. ** Things do not die. This is because the soul is arcane in origin and there is no where for it to go so it stays in the flesh. You can be beheaded, and you could still move your eyes and mouth. Basically everyone is functionally immortal, but it's the bad immortality. You can totally age and be decrepit. All death by old age's are suicides. *** The closest to death is to destroy the remains via fire or acid then feed what's left to an animal or spread the ashes. *** Lots of funeral pyres built on a heavily polluted river like the ganges. ** Everything has magic. *** Everything is born with an arcane soul. Arcane souls are easier to utilize by themselves. All creatures have a spell. Most animals have a fractional level spell that basically acts as a random gene mutation. Makes a cow produce more muscle or maybe digest more efficiently. *** Sentients basically all starts with a random spell of random level. Higher the spell level, less you can cast it. Yes, there are people in the world with level 9 spells they can cast once a week or so. *** Most animals are somewhat more intelligent. (less so with herbivores) and sometimes they are born with a more developed soul so they are intelligent, though likely unable to communicate due to biological limitations. *** Due to evo *** Wizards casting spells are basically necromancers as those spells are souls that they have coaxed into charms. The souls do not necessarily remember being alive. * Arcane magic is alive. Spells are alive and must be coaxed by wizards and magi to be used as enchantments. Almost all magic items of an animal level of intelligence at minimum. ** Spells occupy a merged animal companion/spell book/spell position. *** Use Magic Device is basically handle animal for spells *** Most enchanted items can be powered by any spell and feature ways for spells to enter and exit the device. *** Some enchanted items trap spells and are seen as wholly evil. *** Appearance: The weakest are small glowing motes of light, the largest elderitch behemoths. Cantrips would be akin to mice. A mouse that can set things on fire with a sneeze. *** A fire ball spell would be akin to a large cat. *** Each spell known represents a spell tamed, each spell requires their own housing (not unlike a pokeball) Spells beasts can gain more magical effects as they age and can be trained like animals. Probably have something like a spell can have up to its HD in spell levels and can gain new ones via consuming spell beast meat. *** Non-wizards can easily cast magic by getting a pet spell. Animal companions can also be spell beasts. *** Wizards tend to have a small number of spells that they are very good at as opposed to the swiss army knife approach. But the spells tend to be more flexible. IE a fire ball spell would gain access to alot more spells centred around fire effects like spark or flaming weapons. *** A spell grown from a cantrip will be more powerful than a new born high level spell. The former requires far more work and resources on the PC's part. * Spell Meat ** Spells both corporeal and incorporeal. They can be hunted. ** Hide and bones from spell beasts are a staple. Their meat is notoriously difficult to prepare but the rich who can afford it are said to develop their own innate magical powers. ** Spells eat normal food mixed with the ground bones of their kin. ** Spells eat spell meat and a weak spell can be grown into something far stronger. *** Spell fights are common, akin to dog fights, but with * Spell Mutation ** Breeding of spells is a psuedo-science. ** Individual spells can gain various positive and negative metamagic feats for free via breeding. ** Spells can gain metamagic effects via mutations though this is seen as fairly evil due to taking a living creature and mutating it unnaturally. * Setting will predominately be focused around a few city states with the captial that has the name namesake as the world. * The world is twisted not malevolently. ** Fleshlands exist beyond the mountain spine and it is where arcane magic flows from. Ley lines are the blood vessels of the unborn god and from them magical energies are drawn. *** Nomads travel through the fleshlands. *** Grasslands made with hair *** Mountains with bone and sinew *** Rivers of nutriment (commonly exported as potions of healing) *** Rivers of bile that dissolve the flesh river banks into a soup. *** Demons also come from the Fleshlands but rarely travel past the Mountain spine. **** Demons pretty much resemble Chaos Spawn, but unlike Warhammer's Chaos Spawn these typically take a small army to kill. ** The Boneyard exists in a large desert of sand that is actually ground bone. It is where sky beasts from the Broken worlds come to die. *** Necromancers and Biomancers founded a city state here *** Their currency is a negative currency. Each token representing one corpse owed to the noble house. The tokens are knuckle bones that are enchanted to show the debt owner's name. *** Taxes are done in reverse, a set number of bones given to citizens who in turn give them to others in trade. *** Permanent residents often have a skeletal finger that allows them easier access for trading the currency. *** The reaper man comes as a tax collector accepting coins with bodies. *